


Turn Off The TV and Come To Bed

by scipper540



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chair Sex, Couch Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scipper540/pseuds/scipper540
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has returned and now John and Sherlock are done catching up and settled to watch the T.V.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Off The TV and Come To Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sherlock Spoils Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/103580) by OnlyLeigh. 



> This is based of a youtube video by OnlyLeigh. I am sorry for any spelling errors.

“She is the killer and he is cheating.” Sherlock droned spoiling the ending of yet another television show.  
“Do you know how much I hate watching television with you Sherlock!” John said annoyed as ever flipping the channel to the next show.  
“I know.” Sherlock said pulling his blanket up to his neck now. He hated television, It was always so dull. He had finally returned from being gone. John almost got married and all they where doing was watching T.V.   
“Why do you always spoil my shows that I like, Sherlock!” John said pouting in his chair, clutching the remote for the television.   
“Because John, I want you to turn off the T.V. and come to bed.” Sherlock said bluntly.  
“Oh...OH!” John blushed deeply. What the hell did Sherlock just say? C-come to bed?   
“You heard me, John.” Sherlock said looking at John with his deep, colored eyes. He was showing little emotion even though he was burning on the inside.  
“B-bed?” John squeaked.  
“Yes, John. Come. To. Bed. With. Me.” Sherlock sighed. Did he have to spell it out for him?   
“Now?”John asked. His eyes where wide with slight shock.   
“What do you think I mean? Of course now. I wouldn’t bother asking you for a later date right now.” Sherlock stood up. The blanket he was wearing slipped down his shoulder and to his side. He walked over to John’s plush chair and looked down onto the smaller man. “Now... John.” Sherlock said.  
John sat up in his chair and looked up to the tall dark-haired man before him. “S-sherlock. A-are you .... where are your clothes?” He asked in a soft voice.  
“Not on me.” Sherlock said holding his blanket close.  
“Oh.. of course... right..” John said averting his eyes.  
“John.” Sherlock said leaning down. His face was inches away from John’s.  
“Yes, Sherlock?” John asked keeping his head facing away.  
Sherlock moved his one arm, that was not holding the blanket, and pulled John’s face back to his own. “How do normal people show affection when they like someone?” He asked.  
“Well... They... hug... and hold hands.” John said avoiding the question. His face was red and felt like it was on fire. Being this close to Sherlock, it set his nerves on fire.  
“Stop stalling John.” Sherlock said tightening his grip around John’s chin.  
“They kiss.” John said softly. He felt himself lean forward close to Sherlock.  
“Yes.... I like you John, and I think you like me too.” He said pulling John closer and then closing the gap between the two of them.  
John closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s shoulders pulling him into his lap. The blanket fell from his chest and landed in his lap. John ran his fingers through Sherlock’s tight curls as he deepened the kiss.  
Sherlock’s arms where wrapped around John and he held him close. His tongue brushed against John’s lower lip begging for entrance.  
John moaned and let Sherlock have his way with his mouth. They fought for dominance but Sherlock quickly won. John pulled at the blanket that was stuck around Sherlock’s waist. Sherlock pushed John back onto the chair and pulled at his clothing. John helped him and John’s shirt and pants where tossed aside. Sherlock made quick work of his boxers and as he did, the rest of his blanket fell.  
“Sh-Sherlock~” John moaned as the cold London air reached him.   
“Yes John?” Sherlock asked as if he was afraid he was going to far.  
“I... I want this.” John pulled him back onto him. Sherlock moaned deeply and grinned his hips against John’s. John bit his lip, Sherlock was driving his cock into his lap. “N-Nah~ Sherlock~” He moaned loudly.  
“Hush, John! Miss Hudson will hear!” He said bitting on John’s collarbone.   
“It’s not easy when y-your ahh~” John moaned as Sherlock ran his lips down John’s chest.   
“I said hush John.” Sherlock said as he flipped John onto his stomach.  
“Sh-sherlock! D-do you even have any..” John asked.  
“Yes.. just a m-moment.” He groaned, he ran his hand up and down his own cock slicking it. “I don’t want to hurt you John.”   
“Sherlock~ Come on...” John groaned.  
“God your impatient.” Sherlock said pushing his head into John’s ass. “Sherlock~” John moaned and clutched his chair. Sherlock went slowly deeper into John pushing in further and further. Drawing more and more moans from John.   
“Can I go faster?” Sherlock asked making sure he didn’t break his John.  
“Yes! For the love of god!” He said his own neediness overcoming him. Sherlock rammed into John fast and hard.   
“G-god! John! Your s-so tight!” Sherlock groaned and held John’s hips. John moaned and arched his head back. He felt so full. God Sherlock was going to crush him.  
“S-sherlock~ Oh god~” John moaned clutching the pillows so tight his knuckles turned white.  
Sherlock pounded into John harder and faster. Hitting his one spot over and over again. “J-John!” He moaned his nails where digging into John’s sides.  
“Sherlock! C-cum inside me! Please!” John begged. He was so close. God he wanted this. He needed this.  
Sherlock came hard into John’s ass moaning and filling him. John came after him covering the chair.  
“J-John! Oh my god... John..”   
“Oh.. Sherlock~ Sher... lock~”   
The two came down from their orgasims. John pulled up the blanket and curled next to Sherlock.  
“See... wasn’t this better than T.V.?” Sherlock said kissing John’s head.  
“Yes... much.” John said.


End file.
